


"Maybe this side isn't too bad ..."

by VoidMoth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternative Universe - Realistic Minecraft, Angst, Anxiety, Big Brother Technoblade, Cold Weather, Dadza, Depression, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza collects traumatized children, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Rain, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo is shorter in this, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, Snow and Ice, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Violent Thoughts, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like tubbo in a box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMoth/pseuds/VoidMoth
Summary: Philza finds a sonTechno finds a friendRanboo finds a home(Or in other words Phil and Techno adopt a traumatized tall enderman boi)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 281





	1. Introduction to the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy good to see you here. This is going to be a series so i hope i'm gonna have enough motivation to finish this. If you have any theory about what's going to happen in the next chapter write it in the comments and maybe it will really happen.
> 
> (Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes english isn't my first language :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a land of ice and snow a hybrid with memory loss figures out that maybe not all sides are bad.

My fists clenched the small blanket tighter as the wind started to get stronger.

When I first agreed with Philza about living with him and Technoblade in the Antarctic I didn’t think about how cold it would get.

The first few days weren’t that cold, and no new snow fell so the fact that I don’t have a real house yet wasn’t really bothering me.

However now with snow falling down in big flakes and the icy wind blowing strong against my little shack that I built, it was hard to keep warm.

The feeling in my legs has left a while ago and my arms were also starting to get numb from the cold.

The thought of asking Phil to build me a house came into my mind but left quickly.

I was already being a burden to them I shouldn’t bother them anymore and I don’t even want to think about sleeping in Techno’s home.

That man already has enough to do and deserves a break.

A hiss left my mouth as a small snowflake fell onto my cheek leaving a small burn mark.

Moving to the Antarctic really wasn’t one of my best ideas but at least there’re people here that are nice and accept me.

Slowly my hold on the blanket started to loosen and my body was beginning to go completely numb.

My mind registered footsteps coming into my direction and a worried voice before one last thought entered my mind as I was slipping into unconsciousness.

“Maybe this side isn’t as bad as the rest of them.”


	2. Everybody leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While checking up on his dogs a certain anarchist he finds someone who deserved better and maybe he even finds a friend in that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that i didn't post this chapter sooner. My motivation was completely non existent and i was dealing with a lot of mental health problems.

The icy wind blew against my face making me squint my eyes together as i pulled the red cape tighter around my shoulders in hopes to keep myself at least somewhat warm.

None of us had expected the snow storm to be this strong and last this long.

After discussing what we were gonna do now with my winged friend i decided to check up on the dogs to make sure that they still have enough food and that they weren‘t too cold.

Stepping into the little hut i shook my head to get the snow off from my pink haired head. A smile formed on my lips seeing a few dogs cuddling together in a corner looking like a white ball of fur. Walking over to the feeding bowls i kneeled down to expect if the food was enough and still eatable. 

A groan of pain left my mouth when i stood up straight again feeling the pain from past injuries flow through my knees.

_“Check on Ranboo!“_

_“Ranboo might be hurt!“_

_“Water hurts endermans help him!“_

Oh shit right. The enderboi doesn‘t really have a good house yet and with the amount of snow that is falling he probably isn‘t doing too good. I should check up on him. Well time to die from social interaction.

Stepping out of the house i flinched back feeling small flocks of snow hitting my face leaving a cold wet feeling behind. With my glasses sitting on my nose and protecting my eyes from the icy wind i began walking to the little wood shack feeling the snow crunching under my feet. Curses leaving my mouth when i felt the storm getting stronger i started picking up the pace wanting to get back into the warm house as soon as possible.

When i finally was near the little hut the enderman hybrids mouth left my mouth and my feet stopped inches deep snow.

> „Ranboo?“

After waiting for a few seconds for an answer my brows furrowed in worry when nothing came from the younger. Opening up the spruce gate i made my way over to the body laying under a small blanket. My hand landed on the boy‘s shoulder wanting to shake the boy out of his unresponsive state but i flinched back when i noticed how freezing he was. Not quite being able to hold back the worry from my voice i called out his name.

> „Ranboo?!“

When i again didn‘t get an answer from him i put my hand on his shoulder again and made him lay on his back. A gasped left my mouth when seeing how pale the hybrid was even on the enderman side of his face. Curses started leaving my mouth and i put my fingers against his throat searching for a pulse, a sign of life from the younger boy. 

> „Come on memory boy don’t die one me here. Please you can‘t do that to Phil...“

A relieved sigh left my lips when i felt the weak pulse on the side of his neck. Not even thinking about what i was doing i took of my red cape and wrapped it around the shaking weak body trying to at least make him somewhat warm. Putting my right arm under his knees i put my other hand on his back. With a groan i mustered up my strength and picked up the tall anxious boy. A surprised noise left my mouth when i felt how light he was clearly not having eaten anything real in some time which made my worry grow even more.

Not even thinking about walking back to the warm house slowly i started running feeling the wind blow against my arms weren‘t covered by my cape anymore.

> „Please Ranboo hold on or I’ll fucking stab you.“

After only a few minutes of running i finally arrived at my home and slammed open the door immediately and made my way inside closing the door with my foot.

> „Phil! Come quick and bring a healing potion!“

Looking down at the the shivering hybrid in my arms i quickly grabbed a folded blanket from one of my chests and wrapped it around his upper body while struggling to hold him in my arms. Hearing quick footsteps coming near i looked over to the ladder and saw my winged friend coming down with a few potions in his arms.

> „What happened Techno- Oh shit! Ranboo are you okay?!“

Phil‘s eyes widened in concern when he saw the half enderman freezing in my arms. Walking over the blond haired man put a hand on Ranboo‘s forehead a hiss leaving his mouth when feeling how cold he was.

> „I found him like this laying on his bed. He‘s unconscious but fortunately he still has a pulse. It‘s very weak though.“

Pointing over to the ladder i realised what the shorter man wanted from me and brought the younger up the ladder as safely as possible. 

> „Lie him down next to the fireplace while i go and grab some more pillows and blankets to warm him up and make him more comfortable. Also here take the healing potions.“

As gentle as possible i put him down next to the crackling fire and laid down a pillow under his head to prevent him from getting even more hurt. Grabbing one oh the healing potions Phil gave me i brought it down to the enderman hybrids mouth trying my best to make him drink it without spilling it. After only a few seconds i could see the burn marks that the snow made on his cheeks fade away. A hopeful smile appeared on my lips a curse leaving my lips when i realised it. 

„ _Don‘t get attached again!“_

_“He will only betray you!“_

_“Stab him!“_

Bringing up my hand to my hair i pulled on it from the pain starting to flow through my brain. A ringing noise became louder making my me clench me teeth together. I was snapped out of my thoughts when i felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump. My head snapped around to look behind me but i relaxed when i saw a comforting smile on the older man‘s face. 

> „Here put these pillows under his legs so that more blood floods to his brain.“

Grabbing the pillows out of his hand i gently picker up the legs of the tall being and put the pillows under them laying his legs back down. A yawn left my mouth making me realise how tired i actually was. 

> „Don‘t worry Techno he‘s going to be fine. You can go to sleep I’ll stay with Ranboo and watch over him.“
> 
> „But are you sure i can-„
> 
> „I‘m sure Techno. Go rest you need it.“

A grumble of defeat left my mouth and i walked over to the ladder to go upstairs to my bed. Looking back one last time i saw Phil pulling the hybrid up to lay against him and putting his wings around the younger making a smile appear on my lips. Turning backs round i made my way up the ladder and slendered over to my bed. Too lazy to do anything else i took of my boots and laid down. Already half asleep i pulled the blanket over my body and fell into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/UehsqmY6
> 
> This is a dream smp discords i'm in so if anyone wants to join go for it. Everyone is really nice in there and we gladly take new people in :)


End file.
